<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because you're feeling better by woobff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478176">because you're feeling better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff'>woobff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one day you'll be okay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he's exhausted. and things just felt overwhelming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one day you'll be okay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because you're feeling better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i finally wrote to get this feeling off my chest so enjoy i guess? </p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunwoo could hear the call of his name and the presence of a hand on his shoulder, but he felt so <em>distant</em> from it. </p><p> </p><p>he knows he's crying because his cheeks are wet with tear drops rolling down non stop. and he knows he's hurting <em>so much</em> because he can't stop crying. </p><p> </p><p>" sunwoo, hey buddy? listen to me, " the voice that calls him out was faint but at the same time, still near to him. </p><p> </p><p>he could tell tale the presence of people around him, and the panic in their voices, along with shuffling of feet. but he can't snap out of it. </p><p> </p><p>" sunwoo, <em>hey</em>. i'm here, squeeze my hand, please, " the voice calls out again, this time with their hand on his open palm. </p><p> </p><p>and sunwoo tried so hard to squeeze it. to adhere to the instruction given. he could feel his throat starting to constrict as he wretched out more tears. </p><p> </p><p>seconds passed by and the weight on his chest still never seemed to lighten. </p><p> </p><p>" -<em>kay</em> sunwoo? i'm gonna slap you, i don't know if that'll work but you're loosing your color, " another voice says and before he knew it he felt a hard slap to his cheek, effectively pulling him out from the trance he was in. </p><p> </p><p>gasping out a breath, the crying boy's vision finally focuses to his group who were all gathering around him, fear written all over their faces. </p><p> </p><p>eric being the closest to him, was already bawling, fat tear droplets rolling down his cheeks and his palm was red, resting on his own thigh. </p><p> </p><p>" you-you're <em>okay</em>, oh my god, " the youngest cried out, wrapping his arms around the older, bringing him into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>sangyeon instructed the rest to miscellaneous chores : buying tteokbokki ingredients, setting up a pillow fort at the living room while he ask jacob to stay with him along with haknyeon to accompany the crying duo. </p><p> </p><p>once the room was vacated, the second oldest turn on the air conditioner before adding lavender drops into the humidifier. </p><p> </p><p>the room slowly had its environment shift from stuffy to cooling accompanied with the calming scent. </p><p> </p><p>" eric<em>-ah</em>, hey c'mon let sunwoo breathe, " haknyeon whispers, fingers encircling around the said boy's wrist, gently pulling away from sunwoo who was still crying soundlessly. </p><p> </p><p>sangyeon took the place of the youngest, along with jacob sitting side by side of the older rapper, both holding his hand. </p><p> </p><p>the sound of hiccups were all that was heard, along with the blow of the air conditioning. </p><p> </p><p>" do you want to talk about it? " the oldest asks, thumb rubbing the back of sunwoo's hand as he rest his head on jacob's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>and all he got was the shake of his head before the warmth on his hand was gone as the rapper turn to hide his face into jacob's chest. </p><p> </p><p>" <em>i'm tired</em>. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>few hours passed and so did the tension in the room, and everyone was back to being their bubbly and cheerful self. </p><p> </p><p>the kitchen was busy with the members cooking tteokbokki and other side dishes (<em>sunwoo's favourites</em>) while some were out in the living room, perfecting the pillow fort. </p><p> </p><p>" no hyung! the pillow shouldn't be lined up, " juyeon muses as hyunjae lines up the wool filled cloth.</p><p> </p><p>as the two bicker over the arrangement of pillows, the door to sunwoo's room opened slowly, the owner of the room standing by it. </p><p> </p><p>his eyes scanned around the area, noticing the high pitch scream coming from changmin who was chased around by chanhee with a -is that a <em>chicken leg?  </em></p><p> </p><p>pulling down the sleeves of the hoodie he threw on, probably eric's, he hid his hands in the pocket of the clothing. </p><p> </p><p>" you feeling better sun? " he heard haknyeon says, before the light weight of the older's chin rest on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>leaning his head on the doorframe, sunwoo tried his best to nod, chuckling out a breath when the haknyeon's hair tickled his neck. </p><p> </p><p>" yeah a little, " </p><p> </p><p>" that's good, " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>as the group of twelve cuddled close in the fort hyunjae and juyeon made, who were exceptionally happy when sunwoo seemed so contented with the result, they all indulged into the bowls of rice cake and spicy chicken the others made. </p><p> </p><p>when the television screen the advertisement, eric took that as the time to go to sunwoo who was in the middle, before laying his head on the boy's lap earning amused chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>" <em>hey</em>, " the older rapper greets, placing down his bowl before carding his fingers through the blue locks. </p><p> </p><p>" <em>hey</em>, " eric replies, smile etched on his face. </p><p> </p><p>" why do you look so happy? " sunwoo asked, cheeks tinted a light blush at how the younger was staring at him with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>because you're feeling better,</em> " </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>